


Midnight tea time

by sweetsmellitigo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsmellitigo/pseuds/sweetsmellitigo
Summary: 真夜中のティータイムIt’s translation version.*I think I had made a mistake. sorry.*Tsukishima and Ennoshita, They live together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [真夜中のティータイム](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/297174) by ニオウイチゴ. 



Midnight tea time  
  
  
I woke up for a smell of the tea. but I don't open my eyes.  
I was still sleepy.  
  
I dozed in a sofa of the living room. And Ennoshita-san is sitting next to me .  
  
He move quietly not to wake me. So, in this room almost long silence.  
  
Sometimes I hear a cup and the cloths make sound.  
  
  
I sleep deeply while took deep breath of the tea smell.  
  
Now, I can't hear and smell something. I completely fall asleep soon.  
  
But suddenly someone touch me. and I'm covering sweet smell.  
  
I woke up for sleep deeply and opened my eyes.  
  
  
  
"Ah... Sorry, Did I wake you?"  
"No... I wake up and asleep"  
"Ah, Which is it? You should sleep in bed if you sleep, or you will catch a cold."  
"Ya, I'll go with you."  
"I'm not ready to sleep."  
"waiting"  
"Still left over tea and cake."  
"Yeah, I can do it."  
"......Do you want to eat?"  
"Nop, I don't.... need it..... now."  
"You seem to sleep again. Go to sleep and don't wait for me."  
"Nahh... I can wait."  
"You cannot already do it. Hey wake up! ...... Aw, darn it."  
  
  
I said wake up. But he sleep and lay down on my kneel. It seems like he is narrowly cramped in this sofa.  
I think, I cannot wake him up next time.  
  
  
If I knew it, I didn't meddle in him.  
  
But, I looked at his sleeping face and I couldn't sit still in the sofa.  
  
I look again his sleeping face.  
He opens a mouth small and sleeps.  
I found and laughed. That's because his lips was stained with cream.  
  
I wiped his mouth softly. Then he was fretful.  
So, He really seems like big younger child.  
  
  
I ate a mouthful and left over a cake. and I eat with him it after he woke up.  
  
And then I drank up the tea all at once.  
  
  
  



End file.
